Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch type organic light emitting diode display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch type organic light emitting diode display device including an electromagnetic induction sensor portion.
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advent of an information-oriented society, the field of display device processing and displaying mass information has rapidly developed, and recently, flat display devices having excellent features such as thin profile, light weight and low power consumption as compared to CRTs.
Because an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, among the flat display devices, is self-luminescent, the OLED display device has a viewing angle, contrast, etc. better than a liquid crystal display device. Further, the OLED display device does not require a backlight and thus can have a lighter weight and low power consumption. The OLED display device can be operated with direct low voltage, and have rapid response time. Further, because the OLED display device is all made of solid materials, the OLED display device is strong to an external impact, and has a wide range of operation temperature, and production cost is low.
A touch type display device is widely used that can input user's instruction by selecting a screen using user's hand or object.
To do this, the touch type display device includes a touch panel on the front thereof and converts a position touched by the user's hand or object into an electric signal. Accordingly, an information of instruction selected at the touched position is supplied as an input signal.
The touch panel is categorized into a resistive type, a photo sensor type, and a capacitive type. Particularly, the resistive and capacitive types are mostly used for electronic organizers, PDAs, portable PCs and mobile phones.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a touch type OLED display device according to the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the touch type OLED display device includes a display portion 110 and an electromagnetic induction sensor portion 120.
The display portion 110 functions to display images, and includes an organic light emitting diode E, a thin film transistor T, a glass substrate 10, a sealant 30, a polarizing plate 40, a first adhesive layer 50, a cover glass 60, a passivation layer 20, and a bank layer 25.
The thin film transistor T is formed on the glass substrate 10, and the organic light emitting diode E is connected to the thin film transistor T and emits light according to a signal applied to the thin film transistor T.
The sealant 30 is located on the organic light emitting diode E and functions to prevent the organic light emitting diode E from being exposed to moisture and oxygen.
The polarizing plate 40 is formed on the sealant 30, and functions to transmit light having a polarizing component equal to a polarizing axis thereof and absorb or reflect other light and thus produce light polarized in the specific direction.
The electromagnetic induction sensor portion 120 includes a first protection film 80a, a printed circuit board 70, a second protection film 80b, and a loop antenna receiving a signal applied from the outside is formed in the printed circuit board 70.
The electromagnetic induction sensor portion 120 is attached to the display portion 110 using a second adhesive layer 90.
The electromagnetic induction sensor portion 120 has a thickness of about 700 um because of the thin films constituting it.
As described above, the thickness of the touch type OLED display device increases because of the thick electromagnetic induction sensor portion 120.